David Beckham
| cityofbirth = Leytonstone, London | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1991–1993 | youthclubs = Tottenham Hotspur Brimsdown Rovers Manchester United | years = 1993–2003 1995 2003–2007 2007–2012 2009 2010 2013 Total | clubs = Manchester United Real Madrid LA Galaxy Paris Saint-Germain | caps(goals) = 265 (62) 5 (2) 116 (13) 98 (18) 18 (2) 11 (0) 10 (0) 523 (97) | nationalyears = 1992–1993 1994–1996 1996–2009 | nationalteam = England U18 England U21 England | nationalcaps(goals) = 3 (0) 9 (0) 115 (17) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} David Robert Joseph Beckham (OBE), (born 2 May 1975) is an English former footballer. He has played for Manchester United, Preston North End, Real Madrid, Milan, Los Angeles Galaxy, Paris Saint-Germain, and the England national team for which he holds the appearance record for an outfield player. He was the first English player to win league titles in four countries. He announced his intention to retire at the end of the 2012–13 Ligue 1 season on 16 May 2013 and, on 18 May 2013, played his final game of his storied 20-year career. Beckham's professional career began with Manchester United, where he made his first-team debut in 1992 aged 17. With United, Beckham won the Premier League title six times, the FA Cup twice, and the UEFA Champions League in 1999. He then played four seasons with Real Madrid, winning the La Liga championship in his final season with the club. In July 2007 Beckham signed a five-year contract with Major League Soccer club Los Angeles Galaxy. While a Galaxy player, he spent two loan spells in Italy with AC Milan in 2009 and 2010. Beckham was the first British footballer to play 100 Champions League matches. In international football, Beckham made his England debut on 1 September 1996, at the age of 21. He was captain for six years during which he played 58 times. He has 115 career appearances to date. Beckham has twice been runner-up for FIFA World Player of the Year, and in 2004 he was named as one of the Top 125 greatest living footballers as part of FIFA's 100th anniversary celebration. In 2004 he was the world's highest-paid footballer when taking into account salary and advertising deals. When joining MLS in 2007 he was given the highest player salary in the league's history of US$6.5m per year. his wife has a big nose He has been married to Victoria Beckham since 1999, and they have four children. In 2009, the couple's joint wealth was estimated at £125 million.. He is a very good free kick taker known for his curving free kicks. Honours Club ;Manchester United * Premier League (6): 1995–96, 1996–97, 1998–99, 1999–2000, 2000–01, 2002–03 * FA Cup (2): 1995–96, 1998–99 * FA Community Shield (4): 1993, 1994, 1996, 1997 * FA Youth Cup (1): 1991–92 * UEFA Champions League (1): 1998–99 * Intercontinental Cup (1): 1999 ;Real Madrid * La Liga (1): 2006–07 * Supercopa de España (1): 2003 ;Los Angeles Galaxy * MLS Cup (2): 2011, 2012 * MLS Supporters' Shield (2): 2010, 2011 * MLS Western Conference **Winners (Regular Season) (3): 2009, 2010, 2011 **Winners (Playoffs) (3): 2009, 2011, 2012 ;Paris Saint-Germain * Ligue 1 (1): 2012–13 International ;England * Tournoi de France: 1997 * FA Summer Tournament: 2004 Individual *Premier League Player of the Month, August 1996 *PFA Young Player of the Year, 1997 *Sir Matt Busby Player of the Year, 1997 *UEFA Club Footballer of the Year, 1999 *UEFA Club Midfielder of the Year, 1999 *Premier League 10 Seasons Awards, 1992/93-2001/02 *Domestic and Overall Team of the Decade *Goal of the Decade (vs Wimbledon 17 August 1996) *BBC Sports Personality of the Year, 2001 *FIFA 100 *ESPY Award, Best Male Soccer Player, 2004 *ESPY Award, Best MLS Player, 2008 *English Football Hall of Fame, 2008 *BBC Sports Personality of the Year Lifetime Achievement Award, 2010 External links * * Profile at Realmadrid.com * Profile at ManUtd.com * Profile at mlssoccer.com * Facebook * David Beckham on Instagram * David Beckham on Insstar.com * David Beckham on Instagweb.com * David Beckham on Buzzcent.com * David Beckham on Insstars.com * David Beckham on Photostags.com Category:Midfielders Category:Retired Players Category:1975 births Category:England international players Category:England under-21 international players Category:England under-18 international players Category:The Football League players Category:La Liga players Category:Premier League players Category:Serie A players Category:Los Angeles Galaxy players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:A.C. Milan players Category:Preston North End F.C. players Category:Real Madrid C.F. players Category:1998 FIFA World Cup players Category:2000 UEFA European Championship players Category:2002 FIFA World Cup players Category:2004 UEFA European Championship players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:Paris Saint-Germain F.C. players Category:Major League Soccer players Category:Players Category:English players Category:Living people